Four Seasons Day
Four Season Day! (episode) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 18 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 29 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1997 Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! 1997 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Barney's Great Adventure Teaser # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Four Seasons Day Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Four Seasons Day) # Long End Credits # Microsoft ActiMates Barney Commercial (1997) # Good Day, Good Night Trailer # Wishbone's Hercules Unleashed Trailer # Wishbone A Trail in Twain Trailer # Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!'s version) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Sarah and Luis leave! (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride! and Try It, You'll Like It!) # Windy! on Luci's hair! (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) #Hi Min and Shawn (Safety First!) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Safety First!) # Hi Michael! (Picture This!'s version) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Just Think Shawn!!!!!! (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!) # Barney I love you (Season 3 version 2) (Clip from Four Seasons Day (episode) and Audio from A Very Special Friend and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney comes to play (Barney's Band!'s version)) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Band!) # Barney Says Segment (Four Seasons Day) (BattyBarney1995 Is Coming Soon) # And remember, I Love You! (A "Little" Mother Goose's version) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from A "Little" Mother Goose) # Barney End Credits (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Four Seasons Day! (episode)'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Jackson leave! (Clip and audio from All About Me! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Sally the Camel leaving! (Clip and audio from Barney in Concert and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Chancing clothes before sneezes before Manners! (Clip and audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from Imagination Island and Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Hi Jeff! (Four Seasons Day! (episode)) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Hi Old King Cole! (Four Seasons Day! (episode)) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #True!! (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Barney & Friends I love you (Season 1's version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Four Seasons Day (episode) and Good Job!) # Barney I love you (Lights Off) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day! and Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (Four Seasons Day! (episode)) (Clip from An Adventure in Make-Believe and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (Four Seasons Day) (BattyBarney1995 Is Coming Soon) # And remember, I Love You! (Four Seasons Day! (episode)'s version) (Clip from BJ's Really Cool House! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (Four Seasons Day! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Hi, Neighbor! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation